champions_of_achaeafandomcom-20200213-history
Ava
Ava is an NPC character, and has no affect on community affairs outside of the story. Overview: Ava Litwin was one of the three surviving Litwin family members following the Calamity and siege on Emberwood. She has lived the majority of her life in solitude, sustaining herself on the ruins of the lost town and Emberwood's rich natural resources. She was adept in pyromancy, and skilled with a bow. Ava held extremely strong resentment to the goddess Alearia, under the reasoning that it was Alearia who destroyed the Litwin Clan, and killed Ava's father, Thaddius. Ava was first encountered by random chance in the forests south of Capital Rylinth. She was first seen by Rethuic, and promptly fled after the Heroes attempted communication. Coolcat followed her back to the forest, to which she conceded information through a series of hostile interactions. Ava was extremely skittish to new faces, due to her orphan upbringing. She grew incredibly hostile to the Heroes when she had discovered they had affiliations with Alearia. Following direct conflict with the goddess, Ava had resigned to attempt a life in contemporary society. This was soon interrupted by the discovery of her estranged uncle, Wilhelm. She then took residency with the melancholy tinkerer until her untimely death. The Heaven's Dilemma As this is a character page, all information on this story arc is not shown, for more information on The Heaven's Dilemma, go here. Ava Ava's intense hatred for the death goddess boiled over during a one-to-one interaction between the two. Alearia held petty rage against the lone Litwin, and brought one of her two surviving dragons to the "peace negotiations". No compromise was reached, and Ava caught the goddess off-guard, stealing Alearia's divine blade, and promptly killed her dragon, along with severely damaging Alearia's right eye. The goddess hastily fled, knowing that she was susceptible to her own weapon. Ava followed suite, ruthlessly cutting through any Heroes that stood in her path. Before she could inflict a fatal wound to Alearia, Coolcat hastily talked her down. If it were not for his intervention, both women would have likely died. Following this interaction, Ava decided to cooperate with the Heroes. Wilhelm When Wilhelm was discovered, the Heroes made an effort to reunite the last of the Litwin family members. After their introduction, Ava became exceptionally clingy to Wilhelm as she held faint memories of him from her very early childhood. Wilhelm thanked the Heroes for their actions, and the two Litwins kept to themselves for the following months. On November 11th, Wilhelm had returned bearing bad news. Ava had died over the course of the week following a freak accident involving Wilhelm's watermelon slicer. Condolences were sent promptly, and Wilhelm seemed to be more melancholy after this incident. Several weeks later, Wilhelm introduced the second version of Lucila, at the request of King Cyrus. The Lucila chassis was incredibly realistic and unique, which brought unwanted attention to the death of Ava. Several more weeks later, after suspicions of Wilhelm using Ava's corpse to create the new Lucila reached an all-time high, multiple heroes unethically dug up the supposed grave of the deceased Litwin, only to find an empty casket. Wilhelm was then encountered outside of Rylinth, in his large tank accompanied by the corrupted Lucila model, promptly named "A.V.A," whom he used as an automated combat assistant in the following battle with the Heroes. Wilhelm was defeated, and the "A.V.A Virus" remained in Lucila. The last remnants of the fallen pyromancer was destroyed by Cyrus when he purged Lucila's data stores. Postmortem Impact Lucila remains an active part of Rylinthian society, and her origins are frequently discussed. Ava is remembered through oral history, along with her abandoned home in Emberwood. Flowers are still occasionally left at her empty grave. Category:Characters Category:NPCs